FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional display panel 100 includes a plurality of gate lines G1˜Gm and a plurality of source lines S1˜Sn, where m, n are positive integers. The gate lines G1˜Gm and the source lines S1˜Sn are interlaced thereby forming a plurality of pixels P11˜Pmn. For example, the pixel P11 is formed by the gate line G1 and the source line S1, the pixel P12 is formed by the gate line G1 and the source line S2, and so forth. Each pixel includes a transistor 10 and a capacitor 12. Each transistor 10 is configured to have its control end electrically connected to one of the plurality of gate lines G1˜Gm, its first end electrically connected to one of the plurality of source lines S1˜Sn, and its second end electrically connected to a first end of the respective capacitor 12. In addition, each capacitor 12 is configured to have its second end for receiving a common voltage Vcom. According to the aforementioned circuit configuration, each capacitor 12 receives the data voltage, transmitted by the respective source line, through the respective ON-state transistor 10.
The pixel P22 is took as an example for the following description. In the pixel P22, when a short-circuit path short occurs between the control end of the transistor 10 and the capacitor 12, the gate voltage VGH of the gate line G2 can be transmitted to the capacitor 12 through the short-circuit path short even no data voltage is transmitted on the source line S2 while the transistor 10 is ON by the gate voltage VGH of the gate line G2; and consequentially, the data voltage of the capacitor 12 is converted from 0V to VGH. Because the pixel P22 is not being supplied with any data voltage but the data stored in the capacitor 12 therein is converted from 0V to VGH, the abnormal brightness change generated by the pixel P22 and caused by the change of the data voltage stored in the capacitor 12 is commonly known as a bright dot.
Currently, the conventional bright dot detection method is realized through simultaneously transmitting the gate voltage VGH to all of the transistors 10 through the gate lines G1˜Gm. Specifically, when any one of the pixels (for example, the pixel P22) has a defect, the gate voltage VGH of the gate line G2 is transmitted to the capacitor 12 through the short-circuit path short and is also transmitted to the source line S2 through the ON-state transistor 10 in the pixel P22; and consequentially, the voltage of the source line S2 is converted from 0V to VGH. Meanwhile because all of the transistors 10 are ON by the gate voltage VGH, all of the pixels P12, P22, . . . , Pm2 electrically connected to the source line S2, or all of the pixels in the same column with the pixel P22, have abnormal brightness change thereby forming a bright line. Through the bright line, the possible pixel(s) having bright dot is detected.
However, the conventional bright dot detection method can only determine the column/or row of the pixel(s) having bright dot but cannot actually position the pixel(s) having bright dot.